Daddy's Poem
by daddyslittleprincess123
Summary: It's Daddy's Day at School, and little Brooklyn Bolton doesn't have a daddy to take with her. Gabby tries to get her to stay home, but she wants to tell all her friends why Troy isn't there. A one-shot based on the poem, 'Daddy's Poem'


Daddy's Poem

one-shot

By: daddyslittleprincess123

_**Hey guys! I got this idea after reading the poem, 'Daddy's Poem'. I hope you like it, and try not to cry. :)**_

_**-daddyslittleprincess123**_

_Her hair was up in a ponytail, her favorite dress tied with a bow,_

_Today was Daddy's Day at school and she couldn't wait to go._

_But her mommy tried to tell her, that she probably should stay home,_

_Why the kids not might understand, if she went to school alone._

_But she was not afraid, she knew just what to say,_

_What to tell her classmates of why he wasn't there today._

"Good morning, Brooklyn. It's time to wake up." Gabriella said as she gently shook her daughter, Brooklyn Isabelle Bolton. Brooklyn slowly opened her ocean blue eyes. She got those from Troy. Brooklyn slowly sat up in her bed. She was in 1st grade.

"Mommy, it's Daddy's Day at school today!" Brooklyn squealed. Gabriella sighed. She had been hoping that Brooklyn would forget about Daddy's Day. Gabriella had been dreading this day ever since Brooklyn told her about it at the beginning of the week.

"Maybe you need to stay home today, Brookie. The other kids might say some hurtful things to you." Gabriella told Brooklyn.

"But Mommy, I want to go." Brooklyn said as she got up out of bed and walked over to her closet. She pulled out her favorite pink dress with a bow around it. This was Brooklyn's favorite dress.

"Mommy, do you think Daddy will like this dress?" Brooklyn asked Gabriella. Gabriella sighed and stood up. Obviously, Brooklyn wasn't going to give up. Gabriella smiled as best as she could.

"I'm sure he will love it. Now, you hurry up and get ready. We have to leave soon." Gabriella said as she left Brooklyn's room.

10 minutes later, Brooklyn walked into the kitchen where Gabriella was sitting at the table drinking coffee. Brooklyn went up to Gabriella.

"Mommy, will you put up my hair?" Brooklyn asked Gabriella, holding up a brush and a ponytail. Gabriella smiled at her and took the brush.

"Sure sweetie." Gabriella replied as she brushed through Brooklyn's black, curly hair. A minute later, Brooklyn's hair was up in a ponytail.

_But still her mother worried, for her to face this day alone,_

_And that was why, once again, she tried to keep her daughter home._

_But the little girl went to school eager to tell them all,_

_About a dad she never sees, a dad who never calls._

"Are you sure you want to go today, sweetie? I mean, we could go shopping or do something else together." Gabriella asked Brooklyn. Brooklyn smiled at Gabriella.

"Don't worry, mommy. I know exactly what to say." Brooklyn told her mother. Gabriella sighed, but finally gave in.

"Ok, sweetie. Why don't you run and get your bookbag. You're gonna have to eat a pop-tart in the car." Gabriella said. Brooklyn ran to her room and came back a minute later with her pink book-bag. She put it on, grabbed a pop-tart, and ran out the door. Gabriella followed behind her.

"Mommy, I can't wait to tell everyone about how great daddy is." Brooklyn said as Gabriella was pulling out of the driveway. Gabriella smiled at Brooklyn.

About 10 minutes later, they finally arrived at Brooklyn's school. Gabriella walked Brooklyn to her class.

_There were daddy's along the wall in back for everyone to meet. Children squirming impatiently,_

_Anxious in their seats._

_One by one the teacher called, a student from the class,_

_To introduce their daddy, as seconds slowly passed._

"Brookie, we can still go home now." Gabriella whispered to Brooklyn. Brooklyn's turn was coming up. Brooklyn smiled up at her mommy.

"It's okay, Mommy." Brooklyn told her. Gabriella sighed, but smiled anyways. Brooklyn was so stubborn sometimes, just like Troy.

"Brooklyn Bolton. It's your turn." the teacher called. Gabriella unwillingly let go of her daughter's hand.

_At last the teacher called her name, every child turned to stare,_

_Each of them was searching, a man who wasn't their._

_"Where's her daddy at?"_

_She heard a boy call out. "She probably doesn't have one." another student dared to shout._

_And from somewhere near the back, she heard a daddy say,_

_"Looks like another deadbeat dad, too busy to waste his day."_

_The words did not offend her, as she smiled up at her mom,_

_And looked back at her teacher, who told her to go on._

_And with hands behind her back, she slowly began to speak,_

_And out of the mouth of a child, came words incredibly unique._

"My daddy couldn't be here because he lives so far away, but I know he wishes he could be because today is such a special day. And although you can not meet him, I wanted you to know all about my daddy and how he loves me so. He loved to tell me stories. He taught me to ride my bike. He loved to surprise me with pink roses, and he taught me to fly a kite. We used to share fudge sundaes and ice-cream in a cone. And although you can't see him, I'm not standing here alone. My daddy's always with me even though we're apart. I know because he told me he'll forever be in my heart." Brooklyn said as she reached her little hand and laid it across her chest, feeling her own heartbeat beneath her favorite dress. Gabriella stood in the back of the room, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

_And somewhere in the crowd of dads, her mother stood in tears,_

_Proudly watching her daughter, who was wise beyond her years._

_For she stood up for the love, of a man not in her life,_

_Doing what was best for her, doing what was right._

_And when she dropped her hand back down, staring straight into the crowd,_

_She finished with a voice so soft, but it's message clear and loud._

"I love my daddy very much. He's my shining star. And if he could, he'd be here. Heaven is just too far. You see he is a Marine, and he died just this past year when a roadside bomb hit his convoy, and taught Canadians how to fear. But sometimes when I close my eyes, it's like he never went away." Brooklyn said as she closed her eyes.

_And then she closed her eyes, and saw him there that day._

_And to her mother's amazement, she witnessed with surprise,_

_A room full of daddy's and children, all starting to close their eyes._

_Who knows what they saw before them, who knows what they felt inside,_

_Perhaps for merely a second, they saw him by her side._

"I know you're here with me, daddy! I love you very much!" Brooklyn called out into the silence.

_And what happened next, made believers out of those once filled with doubt._

_Not one of them could explain it, for each of their eyes had been closed,_

_But there on the desk beside her, was a fragrent, long-stemmed, pink rose._

_And a child was blessed for only a moment, by the love of her shining star,_

_And given the gift of believing that heaven is never to far._

As little Brooklyn opened her eyes, she saw the pink rose laying on her desk. Brooklyn ran over to her desk and picked up the pink rose. She smiled and looked up.

"Thank-you, daddy. I knew you were here with me. I love you so much." Brooklyn said with a smile. She hugged the pink rose to her chest.

"Thank-you, Brooklyn. That was very beautiful." the teacher said to her. Brooklyn smiled at her.

"Don't thank me. Thank my daddy. He's the one who gave me the strength to do that." Brooklyn told her. The teacher smiled at her and looked up.

"Thank-you, Mr. Bolton." the teacher said. Brooklyn smiled and walked over to her mommy. Gabriella got down to her level.

"See mommy. I told you everything was going to be okay." Brooklyn told Gabriella. Gabriella wiped her eyes and hugged Brooklyn tightly.

"I love you, Brookie." Gabriella told Brooklyn.

"I love you too, mommy." Brooklyn said.

_**They say it takes a minute to find a special person, an hour to appreciate them, a day to love them, but then an entire lifetime to forget them.**_

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YA!**

**-daddyslittleprincess123**


End file.
